As computing technologies have advanced, on-demand content has become more accessible to users of computing devices. For example, a person may utilize a personal computer, a set-top box, a smartphone, a tablet computer, and/or another appropriately configured computing device to access on-demand media content such as television programs, movies, music, and/or other forms of media content hosted by an on-demand media content service provider.
A variety of user interface tools have been developed to help users of computing devices interact with on-demand content services. For example, a user of a computing device may utilize one or more such user interface tools to find, access, and experience hosted, on-demand media content.
A common challenge for developers of such user interface tools has been to design and implement user interfaces that provide access to the tools and to an appropriate balance of information, usability, intuitiveness, control, and functionality that promotes a quality user experience. While technologies for on-demand content user interfaces have made significant advances in this regard, there remains room for improvement. For instance, there remains room to improve the intuitiveness, convenience, and/or usability of user interfaces designed to be used by a user of a computing device to find, access, experience, manage, and/or otherwise interact with on-demand media content.